COMBINATION
by KeyKeiko
Summary: "Ichi, tolong tunjukan kombinasi Sexs dan...padaku"/ FOR 17plus LEMON/#ArisanParaTante/ ENJOY IT


**Page 5 of 9  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COMBINATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by Cinnamons Tea**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Bleach aja yg punya Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning : fic ini berisi bahasa dewasa rate (M) for mature, OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya... tolong yang belum 17+ dimohon tekan tombol back  
**

 **Genre : Hurt comfort & Romance  
**

 **Summarry :** "Ichi, tolong tunjukan kombinasi Sex dan...padaku"/ **#ArisanParaTante**

 **.**

 **.**

 **17 Tahun lalu**

Seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun bernama Ichigo Kurosaki berjalan di sepanjang trotoar di kota Siretei. Bocah itu membawa sekantong plastik berukuran besar berisi tisue wajah untuk di jajakan di jalan. Ichigo masih sangat kecil, namun ia harus tetap bertahan hidup demi dirinya dan kedua adiknya yang masih berusia lima tahun.

Langkah kecil Ichigo telah membawanya sampai ke sebuah restoran berkonsep indor. Ichigo kecil yang masih polos ini kemudian masuk ke kawasan restoran itu dan menjajakan tisue titipan pamannya.

"Permisi tuan, maukah anda membeli tisue ini?" tanya Ichigo sembari mendekati penunjung restoran itu.

"Maaf nak, dirumahku masih banyak tisue dan sebaiknya kau jajakan pada yang lain," tolak orang itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo kecil kemudian meninggalkan orang tersebut. Ia kemudian beralih ke pengunjung restoran lain. Meski banyak penolakan dari pengunjung lain, Ichigo kecil tidak mudah menyerah. Ia tetap berjualan di area restoran itu.

"Hei kau! Kau mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjungku, bocah!" dari belakang Ichigo, pria botak yang diketahui Ganju Shiba nampak sangat marah oleh aksi bocah yang seenaknya berjualan di restoran itu.

"Maaf tuan. Saya hanya ingin menjual tisue-tisue saya ini saja kok. Ini untuk makanku dan adik-adikku," ucap Ichigo dengan nada khas anak-anak.

Ganju Shiba yang selaku manager restoran tersebut kemudian mendatangi Ichigo kecil. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak kursi pengunjung restoran yang sedang menikmati hidangan.

Brakkk

Ganju gelap mata. Ia dengan entengnya memukuli Ichigo bak memukul penjahat. Ichigo menangis tersedu-sedu dan meminta ampun pada manager restoran itu, namun nihil.

"Ampun tuan. Maafkan saya. Hiks sakit," keluh Ichigo saat berkali-kali menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari Ganju.

Bugh

Bugh

"Rasakan itu bocah nakal!"

Tubuh Ichigo kembali tersungkur. Ganju lantas memukuli serta menendang tubuh mungil Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha bangkit namun tendangan bertubi-tubi Ganju membuat Ichigo meringis dan menangis ketakutan. Tendangan Ganju akhirnya terhenti setelah salah seorang pengunjung restoran itu mengadukan pada pemilik restoran.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia memungut tisue-tisue dagangannya dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu, nak! Kau tak apa-apa, nak?" tanya salah seorang pengunjung yang iba melihat keadaan Ichigo.

"Hiks..ini sakit sekali nyonya." Ichigo yang masih shock, masih sesengukkan menahan tangis. Bocah itu tak menyangka harinya sesial ini pasca kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan menangis bocah tampan. Ayo ikut aku nak. Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Dengan lembut wanita itu menyentuh sudut bibir Ichigo yang nampak berdarah. Ia benar-benar merasa iba dengan bocah itu.

"Terima kasih banyak nyonya." Ichigo menjawabnya dengan sangat lirih. Ia kemudian menurut saja ketika tangan mungilnya di gandeng wanita itu.

"Nyonya belum menyebutkan namanya," ucap Ichigo yang sudah mulai agak tenang.

"Namaku Yoruichi Shionin. Ichigo-kun panggil saja bibi Yoruichi. Siapa namamu, bocah kawaii?" tanya Yoruichi yang gemas melihat bocah seimut Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Meski singkat, Ichigo tampak tak malu-malu memperkenalkan diri dihadapan orang asing yang baru saja ia temui.

Wanita berkulit tan itu tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian membawa Ichigo ke kliniknya yang terletak tak jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Ichigo-kun. Nah, sekarang Ichi tidur di sana ya. Aku akan mengambil alkohol dan obat antiseptic agar lukamu tidak infeksi," perintah Yoruichi mutlak. Ichigo mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur khas sebuah klinik.

Sembari menunggu Yoruichi mengambil peralatan medisnya, Ichigo sesekali memperhatikan ruangan klinik itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan mmembawa peralatan medisnya.

"Tidak kok bibi Yoruichi."

"Baguslah. Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Ichigo-kun. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, tahan ya."

"Umm." Dengan telaten dan hati-hati, Yoruichi mengobati bagian tubuh Ichigo yang terluka akibat pukulan dan tendangan orang yang menurut Yoruichi 'bar-bar' itu. Ichigo tampak meringis ketika bagian yang terluka di olesi obat luar oleh Yoruichi.

"Ough. Ini sakit sekali," rintih Ichigo.

"Tahan ya Ichi-kun. Laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menangis hanya karna luka seperti ini," ucap Yoruichi memberi dukungan. Yoruichi kemudian melanjutkan kembali untuk mengobati bagian siku tangan Ichigo yang berdarah akibat terjatuh. Ia mengolesi alkohol pada luka itu, ia juga memberikan obat dan membalut luka tersebut dengan kain kasa.

Tak tersasa hampir setengah jam, Yoruichi mengobati Ichigo dan kini acara mengobati bocah menggemaskan ini selesai. "Nah, Ichigo-kun. Sebaiknya Ichi makan dulu bersama bibi ya."

"Maaf merepotkan bibi Yoruichi, tapi saya harus pulang bibi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu ragu meminta bantuanku, bocah."

"Tetap saja, saya berhutang budi pada anda."

"Kau anak yang baik. Tapi sebelum pulang, ini ada sedikit makanan dan uang untuk jajan. Tisuemu letakkan saja disitu. Anggap saja aku memborong daganganmu hari ini, Ichi. Pulanglah, adik-adikmu pasti sedang menunggumu dirumah."

"Umm.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bibi atas pertolongan dan makanan ini. Pasti Yuzu dan Karin akan senang."

"Nah, hati-hati di jalan ya." Yoruichi mengantarkan Ichigo sampai ke depan pintu kliniknya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengadopsi Ichigo dan kedua adiknya mengingat selama pernikahannya yang menginjak usia sepuluh tahun belum mempunyai momongan, ia tetap merindukan kehadiran anak-anaknya dalam kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Kehadiran Ichigo yang baru saja ia temui membuatnya terpacu ingin melindungi masa depan Ichigo serta adik-adiknya. Yoruichi sepertinya harus membicarakan ide itu terlebih dulu dengan suaminya.

.

.

 **17 tahun kemudian**

Disebuah studio kebugaran, nampak seorang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya mengajar Yoga untuk kelas sore. Ichigo nampak fokus pemanasan, tak menyadari seseorang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat menawan Kurosaki-san," goda wanita bertubuh sintal Rangiku Matsumoto. Ia merupakan sepupu Ichigo sekaligus pemilik dari studio kebugaran itu. Rangiku suka sekali menggoda Ichigo.

Ichigo tampak cuek dan memilih mengacuhkan sepupunya itu. Baginya, berdebat dengan Rangiku hanya akan membuang waktunya.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan terus-terusan menggodaku seperti itu, Ran? Kau terlihat seperti tante-tante girang yang sering mengikuti kelasku," ucap Ichigo ketus.

Rangiku menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa dari sekian banyak sepupu yang ia miliki hanya Ichigo yang tidak ampuh untuk ia goda. "Isshh, kamu emang nggak asik kalau di ajak bercanda ya, Ichigo."

Reaksi Rangiku yang terlihat seperti berpura-pura kecewa tak pelak membuat tawa Ichgo bergema di studio yang masih sepi itu. "Habisnya kau itu dari dulu tak berubah. Ingat umur dong nyonya Gin. Kau ini sudah berusia 30 tahun dan kau selalu saja mengusikku jika aku sedang diam dan berkonsentrasi," ungkap Ichigo jujur.

Rangiku meninju lengan Ichigo pelan. Wanita bertubuh sintal itu lantas memulai aktivitas pemanasannya bersama Ichigo sambil diiringi cengiran khas seorang Rangiku Matsumoto ralat Rangiku Ichimaru. "Aku juga heran, kau masih saja betah menjadi bahan keusilanku, _baka_."

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja, Ran."

"Kalau saja Gin di sini pasti ia akan membelaku habis-habisan, weeekkk!"

Ichigo menyeringai. Ia lantas sedikit membalas keusilan yang Rangiku ciptakan sejak tadi ia datang. "Oya? Jadi ceritanya kau sedang galau di tinggal suamimu bertugas ke Huece Mundo, makanya kau menggodaku, sepupu?" balas Ichigo menggoda.

"Cih. Kau tahu saja jika aku sedang galau memikirkan beberapa hari kedepan harus puasa bercinta dengan suamiku."

"Aku bisa menghangatkan ranjangmu, lho Ran."

"Cih, enak saja kau. Gin itu rubah yang menggoda dan tak ada duanya jika di ranjang, _baka_. Ia tank hanya bisa menghangatkan ranjang, ia bahkan mampu memanaskan ranjang kami tiap malam," puji Rangiku terhadap suaminya.

Ichigo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pengakuan Rangiku. Sepupunya ini benar-benar serius membuat Ichigo sakit perut akibat ucapan spontanitas dari wajah polos wanita bertubuh sintal itu. "Hahahahah... astaga. Kau memaksanya bercinta tiap malam pada suamimu, Ran? Kau gila," ucap Ichigo heran.

"Hei, jangan salah _baka_. Kadang dia juga yang sering minta 'jatah' kok. Ya hitung-hitung ini adalah progam kami untuk memberikan Kay seorang adik," ucap Rangiku lagi.

"Untung saja istriku tidak seperti itu ketika awal kami menikah, Ran."

"Oya, sejak awal kau menikah, kau belum menceritakan malam pertamamu dengan istrimu. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku Ichi. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan rumah tangga kalian yang lebih mirip seperti Tom and Jerry."

"Sepertinya kau dilanda virus kepo seperti yang terjadi pada Yoruichi okaa-san."

" _Baka_! Tentu saja virus kepo itu menurun padaku. Cepat ceritakan sekarang, mumpung peserta yoga belum datang," paksa Rangiku.

"Baik-baik nyonya pemaksa." Ichigo memilih duduk bersila untuk menceritakan hal yang menurutnya pribadi pada sepupunya. Rangikupun mengikuti kemana arah Ichigo dan duduk saling berhadapan untuk mendengarkan cerita Ichigo.

Pertama-tama Ichigo menarik nafasnya pelan untuk menceritakan hal bersifat privasi ini pada Rangiku. Setelah siap barulah Ichigo menceritakan secara perlahan-lahan bagaimana malam pertamanya dengan istrinya yang terlalu lucu untuk di ceritakan.

Rangiku sedikit penasaran, lantas iapun bertanya pada Ichigo lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal lucu semantara kau belum menceritakan apa penyebab kelucuan itu, Ichi!" tanya Rangiku sedikit geram karena Ichigo menceritakan hal yang sedikit bertele-tele.

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Makanya jangan memotong pembicaraan kalau aku sedang bicara, Ran."

"Oke-oke aku akan mendengarkan sampai ceritamu selesai, jadi cepat katakan atau kau harus menerima akibatnya."

Ichigo kemudian menceritakan hal lucu yang terjadi pada saat malam pertamanya bersama istrinya Rukia. Ichigo kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi atau tepatnya Rukialah yang menggoda Ichigo untuk menyentuhnya dengan cara di luar kebiasaan yaitu kombinasi sexs dan gerakan pemanasan. Bayangkan, bagaimana bisa istrinya yang polos ini bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Bhahahhahahah.. Oh my God. Istrimu yang polos itu ternyata mengerikan juga ya. Lalu saat itu kau menurutinya?" tanya Rangiku di sela-sela tawanya begitu mendengar Ichigo bercerita.

"Saat itu aku binggung, Ran. Specheles saja begitu mendengar permintaan konyol sekaligus menyenangkan itu," ucap Ichigo jujur.

"Kau berani mengatakan Rukia polos, lalu kau sendiri apa ha? Kalian ini pasangan teraneh yang pernah kutemui."

"Berhentilah mengejekku atau aku akhiri saja ceritaku."

"Eits, kau harus cerita sampai selesai, _baka_ -Ichi."

Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya tentang kombinasi sexs dan gerakan pemanasan saat akan berolahraga. Mengingat hal itu Ichigo kembali memutar memorinya akan sexs bersama dengan istrinya.

 **Flasback**

"Ichi," panggil seorang gadis mungil yang sekarang telah berubah statusnya menjadi nyonya Kurosaki. Rukia namanya. Wanita itu kini telah siap dengan handuk kimono yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Ia yang melihat Ichigo melilitkan handuk menutupi area pribadinya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Rukia-chan? Apa kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Ichigo menggoda seraya memperhatikan ponselnya sebentar. Sejak resepsi pernikahan mereka yang berlangsung dari siang hingga malam, Ichigo baru sempat membuka _smart phonenya._ Ichigo tak sadar jika saat ini hasrat bercinta istrinya sedang dalam masa puncaknya. Oh, tahukah kau Ichi, bahwa istrimu sedang ingin bercinta denganmu.

"Tidak, hanya saja-

"Kau sudah tidak sabar bercinta denganku, ya?" Skakmate, Ichigo berhasil menebak apa yang sejak tadi Rukia pikirkan. Rukia kemudian menggangguk dan dari situ Rukia mulai mendekati suaminya yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Sentuh aku malam ini, dear," pinta Rukia mesra. Rukia kemudian memeluk suaminya dari samping Ichigo duduk.

Merasakan tubuhnya di peluk istrinya, tangan Ichigo tak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan istrinya itu. "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya malam ini, Rukia-chan? Kau tampak lelah setelah seharian berada di pesta resepsi pernikahan kita," tanya Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini denganmu, Ichi. Dan kau tau, ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya setelah sekian lama kita pacaran." Ucapan menggoda dari Rukia mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo menegang bagian bawahnya. _'Oh,shit. Juniorku baru saja bangun,'_ batin Ichigo terangsang. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin lebih menggoda istrinya, namun apa daya, dirinya jauh lebih tergoda dengan suara sexy istrinya.

"Kau yakin dear?" goda Ichigo lagi.

"Umm, tentu saja. Tapi aku ingin cara yang berbeda," ucap Rukia dengan senyum evilnya.

"Maksudnya?"

Rukia kemudian menuntun Ichigo untuk menunduk. Wanita itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Ichigo. "Kita kombinasikan saja sex dan gerakan pemanasan jika memulai berolah raga."

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi mari kita lakukan hal yang tak biasa, Rukia-chan." Ichigo bersemangat. Libidonya terpacu. Ichigo kemudian tanpa ragu melepas kimono Rukia serta handuk yang melilitnya. Ia kemudian berdiri memeluk Rukia dan menuntunnya secara perlahan. Seperti gerakan pemanasan sebelum berolah raga, Ichigo dan Rukia melakukan gerakan demi gerakan disertai ciuman dan cumbuan.

Oh, oke, ide ini terlihat gila karena menggabungkan posisi sexs seperti ini. Namun pada kenyataannya, baik Ichigo dan Rukia saling menikmati aksi mereka. Oh, betapa lihainya Ichigo dalam memuaskan hasratnya pada Rukia. Mereka minkmatinya tak peduli posisi mereka yang seperti sedang berolahraga. Ya tentu saja, sexs juga bagi mereka merupakan olahraga jasmi dan rohani. *tolong bayangkan sendiri gaya merekeka seperti apa*

Ichigo mulai menggerayangi tubuh Rukia dan ngelusnya secara perlahan tubuh dan kedua bukit kembar yang terlihat menggiurkan membuat sensasi aneh namun nikmat mulai terasa. Posisi mereka masih berdiri. Kaki Rukia di buka secara lebar dan hal ini dimanfaat Ichigo menyentuh bagian sensitive milik Rukia.

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa posisi ini membuatmu basah eh?" goda Ichigo sambil membelai bagian bawah tubuh Rukia.

"Euhhh, terus Ichhii, lanjutkan. Akuuh sungguh menikmatinya. Posisi ini jelas berbeda dengan yang aku lihat di kaset," kata Rukia sambil sesekali desahan erotis keluar dari bibir mungilnya akibat perlakuan Ichigo yang memabukkan.

Beberapa saat melakukan pemanasan dengan posisi tersebut, kini tibalah waktu yang di nanti Ichigo. Menu utama untuk istri tercintanya. "Tahan ya, aku akan segera masuk. Ini memang sakit, tapi percayalah setelah ini kau akan menikmatinya, Rukia-chan."

Ichigo mendorong kejantannyanya dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Ichigo melesat sempurna. Ichigo lega kejantannya masuk sempurna di lubang istrinya. "Akhh..sakit sekali, Ichi," rintih Rukia mengetahui kejantanan suaminya mampu membobol selaput daranya. Rukia menangis merasakan sesuatu yang merobek di selangkangannya. Benar-benar sakit itu pikirnya. Tanpa sadar cairan berwarna merah keluar dari lubang miss V milik Rukia yang berarti Rukia sudah tidak perawan lagi setelah ini.

Melihat istrinya menitihkan air mata, Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia. "Tenanglah. Ini akan sebentar, dan sebaiknya kita ganti posisi di ranjang dear. Ichigo kemudian membawa Rukia ke atas ranjang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan posisi masih menancapkan kejantanannya pada lubang miss V milik Rukia.

Ichigo mulai bergerak pelan meyesuaikan irama yang ada. Secara perlahan tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meremas bukit kembar istrinya dan mencium bibir mungil istrinya. Ichigo terus bergerak, namun dengan tempo yang cepat membuat Rukia beberapa kali mengalami klimaks begitupun Ichigo. Mereka saling mengerang kenikmatan. Rukia sampai kewalahan, ia sudah dua kali klimaks namun suami belum juga menyusulnya hingga kedutan di area itu terjadi di dalam lubang cepat masih mendominasi Ichigo.

"Lakukan lebih Ichi," pinta Rukia.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

Desahan erotispun tak luput terucap dari bibir tipis keduanya. Mereka kembali saling menikmati cumbuan demi cumbuan. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan aturan konyol kakak Rukia yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki. Mereka sudah dewasa dan sekarang sebagai seorang suami istri, Byakuyapun tak berhak melarang mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri. Persetan dengan Byakuya, Ichigo nampaknya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tingkah _over protective_ kakak iparnya terhadap Rukia, toh sekarang Rukia sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Ah..ah.. -ah..aku-mau keluar,"

"Aku jugaahh Ichi."

Tak berapa lama, mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersama-sama. Tumpahan cairan cinta memenuhi rahim Rukia. Cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan Ichigopun tak kalah banyak hingga keluar membasahi seprei.

"Arigatou, Ichi."

"I love you, my white moon."

"Lain kali, kita harus mencoba teknik sexs baru, Ichi. Kalau teknik yang umum sudah bosan," ucap Rukia polos.

"Hmm, bisa di atur. Sekarang tidurlah, besok aku akan mengajar kelas yoga dari pagi sampai sore."

"Oyasumi, Ichi."

.

.

.

Trrrrtttt...

"Halo Ichi, sayang? Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Rukia-chan, ha?" tanya seorang wanita di seberang telephone. Wanita itu tampak antusias ketika putra angkatnya mengangkat telphone darinya.

"Ya ampun, bu. Jadi ibu pagi-pagi menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu? seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo geram dengan ibu angkatnya itu.

"He, ibukan hanya penasaran saja, nak." Sang ibu angkat yang di ketahui bernama Yoruichi Shionin itu masih saja membujuk anak angkatnya untuk menceritakan malam pertamanya secara detail. Ichigo yang masih mengantuk mau tak mau harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah ibu angkatnya yang kelewat protektif terhadapnya.

"Ibu, nanti saja aku ceritakan. Bye." Secara sepihak, Ichigo memutuskan sambungan telephone. Taukah kau Ichigo, ibumu di sana sedang murka mengetahui bahwa putra angkatnya mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Sungguh poor Yoruichi Shionin.

.

.

.

 **End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya."

"Hem, agak aneh memang, namun sepertinya setelah Gin kembali aku ingin mempraktekkannya langsung padanya," ucap Rangiku tanpa dosa.

"Dasar ibu-ibu aneh."

"Biarin weekk."

Cerita mereka berduapun terpakasa terhenti ketika para peserta yoga satu per satu memasuki studio yoga itu. Mereka berdua kemudian memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri kepada peserta yoga. Rangiku dan Ichigo kemudian membimbing para peserta pemula dengan memulai gerakan pemanasan agar otot-otot tidak kram saat melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar yoga.

Diantara para peserta yang mengikut kelas pemula, banyak diantara kaum hawa dan adam yang terpesona akan paras ayu Rangiku dan paras tampan Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rangiku sih cuek-cuek saja ketika mereka memperhatikan dengan cara tak biasa. Tentu saja, mereka semua tak tahu jika keduanya telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan itu tak akan berpengaruh pada siapapun.

 **The end**

 **A/N:** tutup mata :v... maaf garing bgt ya... saya sebelumnya minta maaf jika karater dalam fic ini ada yang nggak terima atau apa. Yang jelas terlepas dari itu, saya hanya ingin menampilkan sisi lain OOC chara di sini. sorry n thanks so much.

Selanjutnya, Ichi and adik-adiknya itu di adapsi sama Yourichi itu karena seleksi alam...wkwkkwkwk

Bagian lemon garing, oke, sejujurnya saya nggak ahli dalam fic berbau mature begini.. jd mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan...

.

.

Special thankS: anggota arisan Tante tercinta **Te Agi, Te Stevy, Te Ann, Te Irine, Te Mey, Te Melo, Te Fidel, Rumi, Maulia, Te Ichhy, Sakura-chan, Te Dian, Te Lysa, Te Lya, Te Nakki, Jessy , Fiki** and many more


End file.
